Fragrances
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Depuis plusieurs mois, Scott avait appris à garder ses distances. Un détail étrange avait éveillé ses soupçons, une odeur particulière... Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Mais ça, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, pas alors que cela concernait Peter. /Post S03/
1. Curryosité

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Petite mention à ma bêta-lectrice/correctrice pour ses conseils salvateurs, MlleHeathcliff !

* * *

Samedi matin et Scott était assis sur un lit. Pas le sien. Précisément au dernier endroit sur Terre où il souhaitait se trouver. Cependant, Peter le lui avait bien fait comprendre, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poser ses « sales fesses d'Alpha » sur ce « foutu matelas à ressorts ». Tels étaient les ordres, tel il exécutait, sans trop savoir pourquoi un élan de docilité l'avait pris dans la précipitation.

Toutefois, malgré sa plaisante volonté du moment, il avait le sentiment de ne pas être la bienvenue en ces lieux, seul au milieu du silence. Quoiqu'on l'ait invité (pour ne pas dire forcé par un ingénieux chantage) à toquer quelques minutes plus tôt, il baignait dans un mélange d'appréhension et de frustration de devoir ainsi faire le pied de grue — assis, certes, mais tout de même — au bord d'un lit ridiculement grand. Tout cela à cause d'un SMS brut de décoffrage de Derek qui lui sommait de se pointer, quelque chose d'important paraissait-il, d'un ton presque impératif...

 _Mouais._ Cela avait relevé plutôt de l'agression par écrit que d'une quelconque demande amicale, mais peu importait désormais, il était là. Il s'en étonnait toujours, d'ailleurs, de sa propre capitulation face à une des ruses de la famille Hale, parce qu'il devait se faire une raison, il n'y avait pas à regarder deux fois pour comprendre qu'aucune urgence apparente ne requérait son aide au loft. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté et à part poireauter, cette histoire ne semblait pas avancer.

Il aurait dû s'en douter aussi. À peine avait-il franchit l'entrée que son hôte si alerte, loup acariâtre à ses heures perdues, l'avait bousculé en sortant. Qui, sain d'esprit, prendrait ses jambes à son cou devant son convive fraîchement arrivé si ce n'était pas pour échapper à une embuscade ? Question rhétorique.

Puis, dans sa grande escapade à l'autre bout du globe, le grand Derek Hale lui avait expressément demandé de « rester sage ». Un collectionneur d'infortunes se donnait la peine de jouer les conseillers, de quoi mettre la puce à l'oreille et de... _Rester sage_ , justement.

Cependant, le joueur de Lacrosse n'avait pas eu le temps de froncer les sourcils à sa remarque — comme nous venions de le faire, attentifs lecteurs que nous sommes —, ni de répliquer quoi que ce soit, l'oncle de la demeure le maintenait déjà par-dessous l'aisselle et lui faisait monter quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux chambres. De la surprise il était passé à l'incompréhension, mais n'avait pas osé se délier de la poigne de ce second loup aux humeurs tout aussi, voire bien plus incendiaires. Il avait alors protesté pour la forme, en vain et sans conviction. Quand il s'agissait d'écouter l'avis des autres, Peter devenait sourd. Son ordre avait été clair de toute façon, l'ombre de la meute forçait son propre meneur à s'asseoir, balayant les préceptes hiérarchiques, pour attendre son retour et il n'accepterait aucune contestation. Face à tant de hargne, le jeune McCall s'était contenté d'obéir, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un tyran de toute façon.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait — avec un temps de retard sur nous —, la consigne de Derek n'avait été qu'un indice de plus quant à la véritable nature de ce soi-disant rendez-vous. Pourtant, Scott s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, alors qu'il avait senti le traquenard à plein nez dès la lecture du message sur son téléphone portable. Peut-être avait inconsciemment choisi d'esquiver l'évidence, jusqu'à être depuis peu confronté au calme de la chambre à coucher, d'où ses cellules grises s'efforçaient de ramasser les pièces du puzzle. Au final, la réalité outrepassait son obstination. Malheureusement, quoique cet effort fût de bonne foi, cela ne répondait pas à la plus importante des questions, celle qui grisait son humeur ; quelle était l'embrouille à venir cette fois ?

Dans le but de se distraire, son champ de vision s'attarda aux alentours. Il se serait cru en salle d'attente, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, et roula des yeux. Tous les meubles (au nombre incroyablement élevé de trois, lit compris) se tenaient parfaitement droits, bien rangés dans leurs coins respectifs et respiraient le cabinet médical un peu trop lisse. Lui était crispé, mal sapé et lambinait dans une position inconfortable en dépit de l'élasticité optimale de la litière. Il se devait d'insister, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place, _ici_ , dans la chambre d'un ennemi potentiel.

Premièrement, l'étagère contre le mur, blanche et épurée, n'était définitivement pas à son goût. Il y trônait négligemment quelques livres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle fut utile. Ensuite, la table de chevet à gauche du lit était dans les mêmes tons froids, dénuée de toute lampe, et la penderie encastrée dans les fondations se faisait oublier. Parfois, la petite poignée ronde en métal jouait avec la lumière filtrant par les deux fenêtres, rappel de l'existence d'affaires personnelles derrière la porte coulissante. Comme quoi, Peter était humain (sans rire) et avait d'autres vêtements en stock que son perpétuel col en V et pantalon noir.

Deuxièmement, jusque-là, l'idée qu'un Hale puisse dormir lui paraissait absurde et l'idée qu'il ait eu cette idée se révélait plus absurde encore après réflexion. Ce fait s'amplifiait lorsqu'il s'imaginait le plus vieux ronfler avec insouciance dans les draps impeccables sur lesquels il était en train de perdre la notion du temps. Bref, cela contredisait l'aura invulnérable que les deux loups-garous s'entêtaient à montrer, à l'affût du danger et un œil constamment ouvert. Probablement que Scott les surestimait à outre mesure... Un, surtout.

Et dire que tout était parti d'un pressentiment durant l'affaire du Nogitsune, un détail étrange dans le comportement de l'homme aux yeux bleu acier qui avait éveillé les soupçons de l'adolescent, comme si une odeur particulière l'entourait, l'enveloppait, perlait sur sa peau, il ne saurait mettre les bons mots dessus. Il n'était plus certain de quand exactement, néanmoins, il se souviendrait toujours de leur discussion sur les victimes qui hantaient l'oncle et son cousin. Ces confidences, cela avait été une espèce de déclencheur et en toute connaissance de cause, il en avait déduit que Peter — qui n'avait pas vraiment tourné nonne, avouons-le — préparait un mauvais coup.

Ce dernier réapparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il appuyait nonchalamment son épaule contre l'embrasure. Il croisa les bras en pinçant les lèvres, tâchant avec difficulté de contenir sa moue satisfaite. Il était avide de contrôle et voir le nouvel Alpha guetter patiemment _sa_ venue dans _sa_ chambre était un régal pour les yeux. Il en manifestait une certaine forme de soumission dont il se délectait à présent, égale à un ordre qui concédait enfin à se livrer, à siéger à la place qui lui était dû. Pourquoi s'en priver, après tout ?

Ils se fixèrent une dizaine de secondes, puis après deux-trois encouragements mentaux, le garçon au teint anormalement blafard prit la parole :

— Tu as quelque chose à me montrer ? tenta-t-il en désignant d'un haussement de sourcils les mains du plus âgé.

L'interpellé eut une seconde de flottement, assez pour qu'ils l'aient remarqué tous les deux. Il se détacha du mur et avança d'un pas, les paumes ouvertes devant lui en guise de réfutation. En effet, elles étaient vides.

À cette vision, Scott eut un infime mouvement de recul, un geste incontrôlable, un résidu des mois précédents, une réaction à l'inconnu, au familier, un mélange de tout. Il avait l'impression que les mains elles-mêmes le percutaient lorsque l'odeur se répandit dans ses poumons avec la vigueur d'un courant d'air. Elle était si lourde, si intense. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle prendrait une telle ampleur. Pourtant, ils étaient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Il avait pensé... Il avait pensé... Il avait eu tort.

Son comportement parut agacer Peter qui, l'arête du nez froncé, avala laborieusement sa salive. Son ventre se tordit, semblable à une roue de navire qui roulerait autour d'une barre métallique, à la fois lancinant et attrayant.

— Non, je suis juste allé vérifier si aucune oreille n'écoutait aux portes aujourd'hui, comme bien trop souvent dans cette ville, se contenta de préciser l'homme, figé debout.

Il n'avait pas la patience de tourner autour du pot en ces modalités. Cela faisait un nombre affligeant de nuits qu'il lui était presque utopique de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, tant ses pensées se faisaient bruyantes. Toutefois, le jour, il reculait sans fin face à la réalité, tout en sachant que cela empirerait ses insomnies. La tension était tyrannique, sur le bord de l'explosion, et il était à première vue le seul à en comprendre le sens profond, à la sentir pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Sa solitude couplée au déni de cet idiot le rendait fou à des hauteurs qu'il n'aurait soupçonnées envisageable de se heurter. Il détestait se déguiser de cette manière, prétendre que la situation lui portait louanges, alors qu'il l'exécrait. Les événements n'auraient pas pu plus mal tourner et il avait laissé faire. D'ordinaire, quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. La question ne se posait même pas, c'était presque immédiat, comme un caprice. Point barre.

Mais, Scott... Ah, _Scott_... C'était une autre partie de manche. Cela surpassait, dépassait, explosait son entendement, ses principes, son caractère en soi, jusqu'à ravager la confiance qu'il avait en ses sens, à les redouter plus hardiment que la peste. Pour un loup-garou né, il y avait de quoi se vautrer en beauté.

— Pourquoi tant de précaution ? continua l'autre, loin d'avoir fini de ronger son os.

Deux adultes avaient osé crier au loup pour le faire rappliquer à la hâte et il était fin prêt à percer leurs cachotteries, même si sortir les vers du nez d'un évident manipulateur en col V lui tirait une grimace. En général, il y avait une contrepartie à obtenir des informations de sa part et cela avait le don de leur attirer des ennuis, du genre que le lycéen n'avait pas eu à subir ces temps-ci.

Ce fut pourquoi il se renfrogna à l'approche du Hale qui, à l'inverse, comptait réparer ses torts tout de suite, ignorant l'interrogatoire et fonçant droit vers le panneau « sens interdit ». Il puait le coup fourré. Encore et toujours ce parfum entêtant, une sorte de curry très rance. Trop proche, l'auteur de son embarras avait le nez foncièrement plissé et une expression exacerbée peinte en travers du visage, soulignant ses propos :

— Tu empestes la fraise sauvage, trop mûre, cracha-t-il.

Les syllabes avaient claqué sur sa langue, brutalement, méchamment et indiscrètement claqué, oscillant entre la dénonciation, la réprimande, le mépris et la frustration. En un rien de temps, elles avaient exprimé une panoplie de sentiments refoulés et il n'en était pas peu fier, cela reflétait quasiment toute sa rancœur des jours récents. Désormais, il exhalait, soulagé, mais il s'abstint de le montrer, en partie à cause des iris brumeux du jeune qui le fixaient sans le voir. Ces deux billes d'un marron inconsistant lui bouffaient sa joie, coinçaient un juron entre ses dents aiguisées. Si Peter avait voulu parler à un mur, il serait resté six pieds sous terre au lieu de se coltiner la présence d'une statue de cire.

Sidéré, Scott eut de la peine à rétablir le contact dans son cerveau, loin, loin dans le vague. Les plombs venaient de sauter à tous les étages, lorsque, sans crier gare, ses paupières clignèrent à n'en plus finir. En proie à une joute mentale, son gosier refusait d'expirer la goulée d'air qu'il avait avalée. Juste avant que l'autre se résout à le secouer, il en prit conscience et happa tout l'oxygène permis dans un toussotement, frappé de plein fouet par une révélation bien plus colossale. Alors, son pouls s'emballa, sitôt angoissé par toutes les implications que cela signifiait éventuellement, sous l'œil scrupuleux du quarantenaire. Cherchant tant bien que mal à se remettre, il déglutit, la gorge nouée et le regard pointé à des kilomètres de là.

Il avait bien entendu ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Il ne lui avait pas sorti une phrase pareille ?

La coïncidence était saugrenue, absolument saugrenue. Il n'avait aucune raison d'angoisser ! Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Non. Stop. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose par hasard, voilà tout. Ce phénomène était monnaie courante, pas vrai ? À une nuance près que sûrement personne dans l'histoire de l'humanité n'aurait pu avoir la même pensée qu'eux, elle était outrageusement _particulière_. Il en était certain.

L'angoisse remonta de nouveau, étouffante. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il réagissait si fortement. À un pas de s'effleurer, une sensation dérangeante lui grattait la peau et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Piqué au vif, ses muscles se contractèrent avec réticence et brusquement, il vit rouge. Il se redressa d'un coup et la retombée verbale fut davantage sévère :

— Ça va pas ou quoi ?! s'emporta-t-il, outré. C'est toi qui pues, oui !

La controverse du sujet tomba aux oubliettes en percutant le regard que lui jetait l'aîné à cet instant. Ses réflexions se troublèrent. L'insensible qui l'avait autrefois mordu avait l'air extrêmement stupéfait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Dans le passé, il ne s'était jamais éloigné de ses traits impassibles, froids, calculés, malhonnêtes, peu importaient les épreuves. L'adolescent était bien placé pour le savoir, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas été accordé de saisir jusqu'alors une émotion à ce point sur le vif. Celle qui animait Peter aujourd'hui semblait éveiller par milliers les souvenirs qu'ils avaient du combat contre le renard maléfique.

Son premier pressentiment fit écho aux oreilles du lycéen. Une partie de l'histoire lui échappait, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Pour sa défense, cela avait été un concours de circonstances dès le face-à-face avec les Onis, pas de quoi tuer une mouche ou n'importe quoi de vivant. D'abord par mesure de précaution, il avait appris à garder une certaine distance avec tous les habitants du loft sans distinction, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Après plusieurs mois, c'était devenu une habitude tellement tenace qu'il avait déjà fait neuf fois le tour de son répertoire d'excuses bidons. À court d'option, il avait commencé à hausser les épaules pour tout argument. Son entourage n'avait alors plus eu de doute sur l'apparent repli de leur Alpha à l'encontre des Hale, même si, paradoxalement, ces derniers statuaient toujours en tant que membres de la meute. Pour ce qui était de la raison d'une telle prise de tête, le mystère subsistait.

Parce que oui, le fonceur du groupe avait battu en retraite à la stupeur générale, la sienne au sommet du peloton. Néanmoins, tous ceux qui avaient participé au combat à s'en salir les mains de sang l'avaient confessé, son relâchement tombait à point nommé. Ils avaient eux aussi besoin de se ressourcer de leur côté ou en petit comité, loin du grabuge que suscitait usuellement une meute de loups. La majeure partie du groupe s'était éclipsée sans protestation, ni même un commentaire. Bræden avait emporté son sac et disparu avec seulement une note derrière elle. Isaac et Chris Argent avaient sauté dans le premier avion pour la France. Kira avait pris le voile avec ses parents pour une durée indéterminée, sa mère avait insisté sur le terme « entraînement » comme unique précision. Cora Hale n'avait adressé qu'un signe de main et un aller simple pour l'Amérique du Sud et Derek avait tardé son retour en Californie. Malia et Lydia s'étaient effacées sur les bancs de l'école, l'une le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et l'autre vers les rires d'Allison. Stiles et Scott s'étaient partagé la chambre de l'humain, et le chef de meute avait veillé la nuit avec une boule au ventre, car, à son incommensurable désarroi, Peter avait squatté le loft en fidèle cafard.

Stiles s'était montré moins coi devant le changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami, il s'en était carrément réjoui. Officiellement, tout ce qui lui évitait de croiser l'autre psychopathe était bon à prendre, zéro objection en vue. Officieusement, il remerciait le réconfort familier du capitaine de Lacrosse lors de ses cauchemars à répétition. Enfin... Les cinq premières semaines. Passé ce laps de temps, il dut se résoudre à reconnaître l'absence de crime à Beacon Hills et donc l'absence de criminel, ainsi que le retour de Derek dans la région, un renfort non négligeable et le surveillant attitré de son oncle. Sauf que la méfiance d'un McCall était farouche et celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir redescendre, puisque par sa faute, il était obnubilé par un objectif aussi délirant qu'impossible. Ses faits et gestes ne juraient que par ce critère ; mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et tout particulièrement Peter. Il le fallait.

Malgré ce désir d'éloignement, il en savait suffisamment sur les manœuvres stratégiques pour garder son adversaire dans son champ d'action. C'était sûrement là l'un des rares avantages à être continuellement attaqués par des monstres à tire-larigot. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas seulement une super ouïe pour se la péter, il s'était tenu aux nouvelles avec discrétion. Et dans les couloirs remplis d'étudiants, les rumeurs avaient le vent en poupe, elles lui rapportaient entre autres ce qu'il taisait au téléphone avec Derek depuis son rapatriement.

Apparemment, à la ceinture de la ville, ce grognon-ci ne fût pas ravi du nouveau régime qu'il dénonçait anti-lupin. La difficulté ne devait pas les fragmenter, au contraire, renforcer leur lien et s'épauler était la voie à emprunter envers et contre tout. Toutefois, il n'était pas du genre à courir aux baskets de tous ceux qui l'évitaient — il y passerait l'année sinon — et, au même moment, le fils du shérif admit pour la énième fois le bénéfice du doute à Peter, bridant une quelconque entente. Il fut convenu qu'un taré « normal » fût capable d'attendre son heure avant de passer à l'acte et l'esprit dérangé d'un « type louche surnaturel qui avait vu la mort et les vermisseaux avant de ressusciter » encore plus. Son passé en était la preuve. Après concession et pour faire plaisir à son colocataire temporaire, Stiles repoussa l'échéance d'une semaine, deux, trois, un mois...

Conscient de l'enlisement du duo d'empotés, Derek ne ronchonnait plus quand leurs rares conversations se déroulaient à travers des boîtes vocales. Selon ces mêmes conversations, les soupirs en moins, le pallier des quatre-vingts jours allait être franchi et aucun drame à l'horizon n'avait brusqué les choses durant cette période, par conséquent, il était capable de se fondre dans le décor pour un deuxième tour. Autant faire plaisir à une crise d'adolescence que de la subir, sa patience savait gérer les heures et non les cris.

À la perspective d'atteindre ce fameux seuil, le corps fatigué et meurtri de Stilinski craqua.

Il soutenait son frère de cœur, c'était sans dire. Il était d'accord de ne pas poser un pied au loft comme promis, c'était à nouveau un carton plein. Cependant, le cas de Scott penchait dangereusement vers la paranoïa et il connaissait les ravages de cette condition mentale. Si un Alpha s'effondrait malgré sa force extraordinaire, comment un type banal comme lui survivrait ? Il avait fermé les yeux pendant presque tout l'automne face aux agissements de son meilleur ami et désormais, celui-ci filtrait ses appels et scrutait de plus en plus souvent par-dessus son épaule, sans parler de toutes les fois où à bout de nerfs, il avait menacé de se transformer dans l'enceinte du lycée, bon sang ! Même la simple prononciation d'un prénom le faisait bondir et il s'en étonnait le premier, suivi de près par Stiles.

Comme maintenant.

C'était sa moitié de puzzle, celle qui aurait dû lui fournir des éléments de réponse. Une multitude de pièces qu'il avait retenu des combats de la meute, de sa méfiance envers Peter, de sa cohabitation avec les Stilinski, des bruits de couloir et des boîtes vocales. Visiblement, rien dans tout cela fit naître en lui une once de clarté, car ses épaules se décomposèrent avec défaite. La charge qui les plombait fut indélogeable et il s'en retrouva désarçonné. Il était trop perdu, lasse et émotif. Il en avait marre et il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. En deux mois et demi de totale crainte, une seule petite requête ridicule par message et il avait abdiqué, sachant pertinemment qu'il se dirigeait aux portes de sa phobie. C'était irraisonné et irraisonnable. Ces mois avaient-ils été au moins bénéfiques pour quelqu'un ou n'avaient-ils fait que retarder leur confrontation ? Cela importait-il ?

Un long, très long soupir, puis, il souffla finalement dans un murmure si bas qu'un mortel ne pourrait le percevoir :

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux en remarquant l'adulte hésiter. Ils piétinaient sur place. Littéralement.

— Peter ? appela-t-il, soudain anxieux.

Ils sursautèrent d'un seul corps au timbre de sa voix, qu'ils ne reconnurent pas tant elle avait résonné basse, plus rauque que jamais. Ce mouvement en miroir laissa la place à un lent frisson dans leurs dos, qui se propagea jusqu'au creux de leurs reins en une brûlure gercée.

Là, tout de suite, cela commençait à faire peur à Scott. Il lui était devenu laborieux de respirer, semblable à une perte de contrôle avant une transformation. De la détresse se lisait sur son visage et il fit un nouveau pas en arrière, s'approchant peu à peu du coin opposé à la sortie. L'aigreur du curry enflait, omniprésente, encombrait son esprit au point de l'empêcher de réfléchir.

Soudain, le détenteur des lieux sourit. Pas un de ses rictus vicieux qui annonçaient l'arrivée d'une contrariété, mais plutôt une espèce de ravissement pas du tout naturel. C'était atrocement plus effrayant que d'habitude et le fils de Mélissa avait la sensation d'être un des patients de sa mère, à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque. Il n'arrivait pas à considérer une moue pareille comme naturelle pour un personnage atypique tel que Peter.

— Arrête de renifler, ricana doucement l'aîné des Hale qui s'était remis à pencher la tête.

Les avant-bras serrés contre son torse, il observait son ancien bêta, goguenard.

D'abord interdits par cette promiscuité, deux caisses enflées de sang submergèrent leurs tympans et il n'y eut plus qu'elles. Ce moment parut durer une éternité, écoutant leurs battements de cœur frénétiques et se consumant dans le blanc des yeux. Plus ils tendaient l'oreille, plus les percussions augmentaient en intensité et plus le temps s'allongeait à leur en faire tourner la tête.

Enfin, une des barrières du plus âgé céda sous la pression et il combla le vide entre eux sans prévenir. Il n'avait pas prévu que les révélations se dérouleraient ainsi, mais il n'allait pas chipoter à l'heure qu'il était... Il était trop fébrile, la moindre de ses cellules sensorielles flairaient les hormones sucrées de l'Alpha, la moindre de ses cellules bouillonnaient à l'idée de toucher la peau hâlée, de la goûter, de la marquer.

— Quoi ? glapit celui qu'il prétendait bientôt s'emparer.

La voix haut perchée, Scott recula pour la troisième fois dans sa confusion, jusqu'à être acculé contre le mur d'en face. Il semblait hébété, radicalement à l'Ouest. Dans une dimension inconnue.

— J'ai dit « arrête de renifler ».

Incrédule, l'acteur du geste se surprit à inspirer par le nez exactement selon les dires d'un prétendu psychopathe. Dur de se tromper sur la signification de ces à-coups aussi vifs que répétitifs. Pas réjoui pour un sou, il secoua le menton en vain, il n'arrivait pas à les refréner, inconsciemment ou pas. Si l'effet du curry avait le don d'insupporter ses sens, il était pourtant galvanisant, une sorte de stimulant diablement efficace. Et instable.

Tout ça, c'était à cause de son loup, il en jurerait. Il s'était manifesté depuis des mois et n'aimait en l'occurrence pas être ignoré de la sorte. Maintenant, il se vengeait et s'agitait dans son dos en véritable traître. Sauf que sa partie humaine n'était pas si stupide, ni autant dans le déni. Il repensa une ultime fois à ses pièces du puzzle, ajoutant à l'équation les lèvres pleines de Peter à un centimètre de lui, aux mots crus qui les avaient franchies. Alors, seulement, les réponses à ses questions se reconstituèrent autour de lui et aussitôt, il sut.

 _Oh, non... Tout, mais pas ça._

Ses propres lèvres tremblèrent, terrorisées, tandis que celles de son ennemi nouvellement confirmé se courbaient en un sourire encore plus grand. _Oh que oui._


	2. Aller aux fraises

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Peter l'embrassait. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Le degré d'étonnement qui l'habitait en cet instant aurait fait exploser n'importe quel instrument de mesure. Le goût de leur échange, ce curry qui était en train de lui exploser la cervelle, il n'y avait plus que ça à présent. Il embaumait ses pensées, ses lèvres, ses narines, sa peau, son corps entier. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois, accompagné par des baisers avides, des mains puissantes, des râles brûlants.

Le reste s'était envolé, parti, désintégré.

Du moins, jusqu'à son retour foudroyant vers un monde plus lucide, plus moral, et la seconde suivante, il prit conscience de ce qu'ils osaient faire. Ou plus exactement comment lui, il se laissait faire, semblable à un pauvre chiot en manque d'attention. Ne devrait-il pas être l'Alpha en temps normal... ? Cela avait-il d'ailleurs une quelconque excellence ? Pas encore.

Pour être honnête, s'il devait s'inquiéter de quelque chose en priorité, c'était le fait qu'un homme aux mœurs douteuses avait décidé de prendre sa bouche pour une putain de glace aux fruits rouges. Et apparemment, celui-ci se régalait à ne plus vouloir s'en détacher, une main autour de sa gorge pour l'emprisonner dans un délicieux étau, tandis que son bassin était venu s'agglutiner il y a déjà plus d'une minute à celui de l'adolescent plaqué au pied du mur. En réponse à cette approche, Scott aurait dû le gicler d'un coup de patte, mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il avait instantanément perdu le contrôle dès qu'un genou était remonté entre ses jambes. Paralysé par une combinaison indéchiffrable d'émotions, ses yeux s'étaient vivement fermés pour s'abandonner à des bras auxquels il avait cru mettre un point d'honneur à repousser. Il avait hoqueté, la mâchoire grande ouverte, happant l'air avec difficulté. Puis, d'un mouvement commun et sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, leurs lèvres avaient fondu les unes sur les autres. Depuis, les frottements lascifs de l'initiateur avaient raison de lui.

Contre son corps, l'imperturbable Hale ne souriait plus du tout, entièrement concentré sur les vagues de chaleur qui soulevaient le cœur de son otage, les sentir sous ses doigts le rendait extatique. Tout-puissant. Prendre une vie ne valait rien à côté de l'idée même de prendre... Son ancien bêta.

Pour cause, les tremblements affolés de ce dernier avaient été bien trop rapidement remplacés par un douloureux besoin de contact, si fort qu'il en redemandait malgré lui et empoignait dès lors les omoplates de l'aîné avec ses griffes. Sa cage thoracique se gonflait par courtes intermittences, prête à éclater lorsqu'une langue surprenait la sienne pour s'éclipser aussitôt. Il ondulait des hanches, mordait la chair à sa portée, entrelaçait une cuisse autour de son partenaire au risque d'être déséquilibré. Il perdait parfois la hauteur du sol quand des muscles autoritaires le soulevaient pour dévorer son cou, léchant ensuite ses clavicules offertes dans un sillon de salive. Son dos raclait alors la peinture froide des fondations, découvrait le bas de son ventre, le conduisait un peu plus en péril. Il avait faim de davantage, de tellement, tellement davantage. À croire qu'il en mourrait autrement.

— Peter, supplia-t-il en sentant son appétit le consumer.

Tout semblait amplifié, décuplé, plus saturé encore que lors de sa première transformation. Il était à la fois conscient de tout — du frémissement de son propre sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes à celui qui gorgeait les veines du second — et de rien, tant ses pensées étaient aveuglées par ses sens acerbes. Son cerveau était sur le point d'imploser, ses gestes guidés par un instinct incohérent, vital. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, aussi soif.

Soudain, il fut saisi par la sensation de la sueur perler entre ses cuisses, couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, griser ses nerfs, alors que des traces humides offertes sur sa gorge s'y réverbéraient comme des mirages. Sourcils froncés, il grogna pour récupérer la bouche de l'homme et haleta à son contact. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient, celle de Scott refusant fiévreusement de se détacher de son vis-à-vis pour reprendre leur souffle.

Il réalisa trop tard qu'il tentait de passer à la vitesse supérieure, lorsque Peter le stoppa net dans sa ferveur inconsidérée — après en avoir bien évidemment profité au mieux. Contrairement au premier, il n'était pas d'avis à assouvir ses désirs tout de suite et n'avait pas non plus prévu de défaire sa ceinture, pour le moment. Il était certes enivré comme jamais auparavant, mais (contrairement à d'autres) il restait maître de ses moyens. De plus, il avait parfaitement compris ce qui se tramait derrière les paupières closes de l'Alpha, ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge intense, signe qu'il étouffait sous l'assaut de ses pulsions lupines. Elles affluaient en rasade, immatures, insolentes, impudiques et immodérées, le réduisant à l'état de louvard*. Concédant vulgairement le champ libre à quiconque saurait les éponger.

Cependant, elles étaient aussi la raison de la retenue de leur enjôleur. Il voulait Scott de tout son être et cela impliquait une conquête dans les règles de l'art, pas par le biais d'une bouffée d'hormones lycanthropes. Sa fierté en pâtirait autrement.

En conséquence, il exigea du garçon un saut à la réalité, quitte à manquer sa seule chance de se l'approprier, et pendant qu'il écartait lentement son visage, empoignant l'arrière de son crâne avec force, son action fut accueillie par un gémissement plaintif. Frustré. Durant une seconde, l'expression débraillée du plus jeune le pétrifia, il eut du mal à dire si se détacher de lui était une preuve de sa bienveillance ou de son côté joueur, voire tourmenteur. Sans ajouter que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'espérait. Les pupilles dilatées, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et les commissures gonflées, son œuvre incitait à la décadence ; son créateur le trouva sublime. À sa merci. Cette vision le fit même hésiter entre assagir et satisfaire l'ardeur qui affluait à nouveau dans ses tripes.

— Cela devrait être interdit, maugréa-t-il et ses iris s'illuminèrent d'un éclat azur éphémère.

Toutefois, alors que la guérison effaçait enfin les traces de leur débauche, des dents acérées profitèrent de sa gueule entrouverte pour capturer le bout de sa langue de façon tout à fait inopinée et obscène. Elles comblèrent le vide comme des rasoirs et le saignèrent à blanc d'un coup sec. La bouche aussitôt en sang, le quarantenaire réagit au quart de tour et attrapa la gorge de l'effronté. Leurs corps pressés contre le mur, leurs joues se retrouvèrent pour la deuxième fois à un pouce de l'autre. Leurs respirations s'entremêlaient, nez à nez. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

Dans le silence le plus total, un regard métallique d'abord suspicieux devint fasciné face à l'attitude au-delà de l'éloquence d'un certain McCall en face de lui. L'adulte desserra sa prise et sentit un souffle irrégulier repartir sous sa paume. Si la situation précédente ne laissait pas de place à la tergiversation, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si toute de suite, son cadet était avec lui ou ne répondait qu'à un loup aussi fourbe que le serait le Nogitsune.

— Scott ? appela-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Le concerné frissonna à l'entente de son prénom et commença à prendre de grandes inspirations sans la moindre gêne, s'imprégnant de Peter. Une note singulière l'empêchait d'aller à l'encontre de ses pulsions bestiales ; l'âcreté du curry qui assommait ses narines. Elle rendait sa moitié animale excessivement entêtée. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'autre était capable de sécréter un tel effluve en aussi grande quantité, c'était humainement inconcevable. Elle se dégageait de chaque pore qui parsemait sa chair et il y en avait beaucoup trop pour ne pas le rendre fou encore un millier d'heures. Trop caractéristique, trop lourde, trop aphrodisiaque, trop proche...

Engourdi, son esprit était incapable de faire la part des choses et son nez languissant plongea dans le creux de la carotide du Hale pour en humer le parfum. L'instant d'après, il s'était déjà mis à parcourir l'épiderme du bout de la langue. Cela n'avait plus rien de sauvage et d'empressé, à la limite du geste désespéré, c'était complice, languissant et douloureusement bon. C'était plus. Illimité. Un véritable partage qui traînait dans la longueur, plus que dans la félicité instantanée. Un aval à la luxure.

Le second sut par conséquent que la partie surnaturelle était toujours aux commandes, puisque Scott n'aurait jamais fait un geste si intime de son plein gré. _Alpha, hein ? Plutôt louveteau, oui !_

Néanmoins, Peter n'arriva pas à suivre le fil de ses principes, tant ils étaient réceptifs à l'autre dans leurs moindres parcelles de chair. Alors, il soupira et au lieu de prendre ses distances, sa main glissa naturellement vers la base des cheveux bruns de l'étudiant, caressant le cuir chevelu pour le presser de continuer. _O.K._ , peut-être s'emballait-il aussi un peu, mais il avait une excuse, la fraise était son dessert préféré et la personne qu'il plaquait contre lui donnait l'impression d'être constituée de ce fruit de la tête aux pieds. Davantage, le simple fait de penser aux lèvres fébriles suçant lentement sa peau ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. C'était trop... _Alléchant_.

Ainsi, ses yeux vrillèrent en bleu électrique et il nia sa dose de responsabilité au traitement qui s'ensuivit. Il tira d'un geste brusque les mèches sombres de son partenaire vers la cloison de la chambre, sa langue flattant déjà sa consœur, et le râle qu'il obtint détruit toute sa retenue. Au diable qu'il ait affaire à la pulsion plutôt qu'à l'esprit, il ne s'en souciait plus à présent !

Leurs mains exaltées cherchèrent à s'aventurer sous les barrières de l'autre, tandis qu'ils étaient occupés à s'embrasser à nouveau. Elles parcouraient leurs habits dans une profusion de gémissements aussi gutturaux qu'étouffés, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles se faufile sous le t-shirt du moins lucide d'entre eux. De surprise, le sang du capitaine de Lacrosse ne fit qu'un tour sous la sensation de décharge que des doigts venaient de lui envoyer autour de son téton. Une grosse claque mentale retentit dans la cohue qui avait pris possession de ses membres et subitement, il paniqua. Aucun doute là-dessus, cela avait été suffisant pour reprendre l'ascendant sur son loup. En moins d'une fraction d'atome, il fit valser la langue persuasive du corrupteur à l'autre bout de la pièce, littéralement.

L'atmosphère éclata si vite qu'il y eut une période de flottement, durant lequel ils ne furent pas en état de dire ce qu'ils foutaient là. Puis, le lycéen perçut son souffle erratique et se souvint de tout, chaque détail, surtout les détails. Il observa d'un mauvais œil l'oncle de Derek se relever de sa chute en jurant et s'essuya tragiquement la bouche du revers de la main. Cela fit rire d'exaspération le plus vieux qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et ajouta son grain de sel :

— Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? reprocha-t-il avec un ton rhétorique autant pour Scott que pour lui-même.

Il était à la fois agacé du comportement de l'Alpha, toujours à la recherche d'espace et par extension d'excuse, mais aussi de sa propre posture désavantageuse dont il n'arrivait à s'affranchir. Il n'avait pas la place la plus confortable dans cette histoire, toutes les responsabilités l'incombaient d'office et personne n'était là pour l'épauler de quelque façon que ce fut.

L'autre observa furtivement la porte, comme pour confirmer les paroles du Hale, avant de revenir contre toute attente sur ce dernier. L'envie de s'enfuir se lisait dans son regard, pourtant, il recula d'un pas pour prendre appui sur le mur et croisa les bras. Peter eut une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu, sauf que d'ordinaire, c'était lui qui prenait ce genre de posture, qui aurait dû, et il comprit que sa remarque n'était peut-être plus si juste. Ils avaient basculé.

— Non, je reste. Si on ne tire pas _ça_...

L'adolescent se racla la gorge et fit un geste désinvolte de la main en déglutissant.

— ...au clair, je vais le regretter.

Une moue se dessina sur les traits de son hôte, un espoir minime. Il y avait du progrès par rapport à la conversation d'avant le fameux « _ça_ ». Il n'avait plus à forcer son invité à l'écouter, il n'avait plus à se forcer à prendre des pincettes ; ils allaient quelque part, au moins.

— Je pue ? fit-il perfidement remarquer.

— Arrête tout de suite ! s'étrangla l'innocent chef de meute, le pointant d'un doigt dénonciateur.

Il entreprit les cent pas, tandis que l'adulte ricanait de bon cœur en s'approchant de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le figer sur place. Ils se défièrent du regard, leurs sens lupins concentrés dans leur odorat. Les relents de fraise et de curry n'avaient pas disparu, ne le feraient sans doute jamais, le jeune McCall commençait à s'y résoudre. Toutefois, il était trop fier pour se faire mener par le bout du nez sans se débattre et plissait les yeux avec méfiance. Cela ne fut pas suffisant et il capitula, pestant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il était le premier à reconnaître qu'il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui (même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde en public), il l'avait presque entièrement perdue ces derniers mois. Beaucoup d'épreuves l'avaient touché, brisé, aussi stupide et niaise que cette phrase bourdonnait à ses oreilles, il s'était laissé affecter. Peter n'en avait été que la consécration.

Ses pupilles s'aventurèrent de ce fait partout, exceptés sur la raison de son trouble, et après une interminable minute, ils se rencontrèrent pour la énième fois dans un bruissement de cils. Ils n'y constataient pas ce que les gens attendaient en général de l'amour. Il n'était pas même certain que ce mot avait lieu d'être ici. C'était juste confus, déplorable, dur à imaginer. Moche. Scott n'était pas stupide, il l'avait compris à travers les remarques de l'autre lycanthrope sur ses reniflements involontaires. Depuis le jour où il avait repoussé sa partie animale, avait commencé à éviter le loft et la famille Hale, depuis le jour où il était capable de retracer l'odeur de l'aîné sur des kilomètres sans motif apparent, depuis ce jour, il était imprégné.

Mais du curry rance, franchement ? Stiles ne l'avait pas tenu informé de ce symptôme pourtant outrageusement crucial, dans sa situation actuelle en tout cas. Par contre, à l'époque où il se passionnait pour les légendes de loups-garous, son meilleur ami en avait décrypté des conneries à leurs sujets ! Les sources sur Internet ne devaient manifestement pas être si fiables que ça en la matière. Il n'y avait alors qu'une option possible à ce stade, qu'un remède aussi miraculeux que vil pour obtenir des réponses à son obsession tyrannique...

— Explique-moi.

Dans des circonstances favorables, il n'aurait pas eu à deviner tout seul et au pire moment possible. Son plus fidèle confident l'aurait épaulé, il serait même allé jusqu'à faire battre de l'aile un psychopathe et cela aurait évité le brouillard général dans lequel il nageait désormais. Mais ce n'était pas comme si la vie lui avait fait des cadeaux ces temps-ci, alors il devait se rabattre sur sa seule source « fiable » à portée de main, un monstre sanguinaire avec de fortes tendances malfaisantes.

Le solitaire de la meute cligna des yeux face à ce changement d'attitude. Il le reluqua de bas en haut, appréciateur du lot mis à gage, avant de révéler une denture carnassière derrière son charme démoniaque. Le vent tournait en sa faveur. Son flair ne le trompait jamais, surtout si cela impliquait une fragrance sauvage, trop mûre pour sa santé mentale. Aujourd'hui était finalement son jour de gloire, il n'aurait d'ailleurs pu espérer plus fort gage d'allégeance. Tout le monde le savait que trop bien, informations était synonyme de contreparties avec Peter Hale et celui-ci obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Or, ils avaient dépassé le stade du progrès, le fait était là, son plus grand caprice lui demandait aujourd'hui un service, ni plus, ni moins.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il se glissa derrière Scott, qui ne put que froncer les sourcils en enregistrant cette force inopinée, le genre de force qui attirait les soupçons. Néanmoins, l'adulte avait un tour d'avance sur lui et verrouilla ses poignets impuissants dans son dos.

— Rien de plus simple, mon loup, susurra-t-il et il planta violemment ses crocs sous l'oreille du vrai Alpha.

* * *

 _*Jeune loup de un à deux ans, plus âgé que le louveteau._


	3. Fugacement inaccessible

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Ce taré le mordait. En clair, Scott était dévoré par une humiliation absolue et celle-ci enrageait horriblement son pouls, l'emplissait de révolte et plus encore, le laissait... Pantelant ?

D'un revirement brusque, le Hale plana sur plusieurs mètres pour ce qui semblait être la seconde fois de la journée, une issue qui projetait de lui coûter beaucoup en amour-propre. Son dos heurta l'une des cloisons de la chambre dans un bruit sourd, la lèvre fendue par une droite habilement assénée. C'était mérité, certes, mais il n'était malgré tout pas un objet assimilable à une boule de démolition qu'on balançait soudainement d'un mur à l'autre pour le plaisir des yeux. Ni même une poupée de chiffon dépouillée de volonté propre. Les dégâts, il en était l'acteur maniaque, pas la victime éplorée. Il les causait directement, méticuleusement et volontairement, tout en admirant leur beauté destructrice du sommet de sa tour de verre. De là-haut, il se délectait de promouvoir son image mesquine et de jouir avec condescendance des fruits de son égocentrisme, tel un bon rival, ou un mauvais allié. Par ce même biais, lorsqu'il exhibait ses attributs de lycanthrope, il le faisait toujours avec une pointe d'orgueil et un soupçon de triomphe en lorgnant la masse subalterne. Parce qu'il était et sera jusqu'à la mort l'unique Alpha digne de ses fonctions, tout simplement.

Mordre, par exemple, remplissait avec affection chacun de ces critères.

Mordre Scott, à tout hasard, surpassait royalement n'importe lequel de ses critères.

— Quand je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer, je ne pensais pas de cette façon-là ! aboya le susnommé, à présent intégralement transformé, en dissimulant d'une main l'empreinte suintante des mâchoires sur son épiderme.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus qu'un tressaillement de cils pour passer d'adolescent marginal à éminent meneur surnaturel. Ses iris pourpres étincelaient rageusement, endossant une assurance impériale, effaçant pendant un instant le liquide qui perlait entre ses griffes. Toute fureur dehors, il oublia son mal sanguinolent et avança d'un pas en direction du pantin désarticulé qui récupérait à distance raisonnable sa fluidité. Les crocs découvertes, luisantes, il entrechoqua ses mâchoires en un craquement désossé, puis émit un grondement menaçant, gage explicite de sa position de dominant. Contrairement à l'homme aux yeux bleus, enfermé dans un passé révolu, il n'était pas resté à la traîne sur la politique de leur meute. Depuis qu'il avait acquis son titre de leader, Beacon Hills n'était plus une question de morsures ou une tentative absurde d'élever à la chaîne des loups-garous prépubères. Dorénavant, il était à la tête des décisions, conscient d'avoir pertinemment les pleins pouvoirs grâce à la couleur de ses yeux. _Il_ était le véritable Alpha, _il_ ordonnait. _Il_ mordait. Et l'insensé qui oserait prétendre le contraire se verrait sanctionné, à la hauteur de son crime.

De ce fait, en accord avec son règne éligible, il était en train d'user de son plus bel atout pour asservir le sous-fifre insolent qui lui faisait face ; luire du regard. Cet acte, auquel tous les membres sous son joug étaient sensibles, témoignait du respect aveugle qu'ils lui vouaient. Ils ne pouvaient s'y dérober de quelque façon que ce fût. En outre, ils étaient soumis à ses appels de phare comme un gage de leur appartenance au groupe et courbaient alors l'échine jusqu'à obtenir grâce, Peter y compris. Ce même Peter qui était donc forcé de découvrir à un gamin la chair tendre à moitié recouverte par son col en V. Point barre à la ligne, finito, hasta la vista, bye, auf wiedersehen...

 _LOL, non._

L'énergumène à nouveau debout se contenta de rouler exagérément des pupilles, avant de mimer à l'autre un rapide baiser. Culot et sarcasme, voilà les maîtres mots de son comportement. Au lieu de s'écraser, il narguait ostensiblement l'autorité et pour souligner sa position subversive, il s'écroula de tout son long sur le matelas, mains sous la tête et chaussures croisées. Ainsi installé, il fixa le plafond, pas le moins du monde impressionné en apparence par la démonstration de force du jeune lupin. Son gain se la jouait Sainte-nitouche avec lui ? Le petit minois du capitaine de Lacrosse allait savoir ce que c'était qu'une abstinence dans les règles de l'art, une qui le fera se subordonner !

À des kilomètres de comprendre la réaction d'un de ses vraisemblables bêtas et surpris de n'avoir aucune emprise, les paupières du fils McCall clignèrent à en évanouir la sensation des canines sur sa nuque. Depuis quand sa carte « joker » pouvait lui claquer entre les doigts, comme si les lois de l'Univers avaient le loisir de s'accorder des vacances ? Qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir exigé sa docilité, ce qui aurait normalement dû faire baisser la garde du plus âgé à sa guise, à la limite de le mettre à terre, pas se moquer de lui comme un mal-propre. Pas d'écoper d'un vent magistral.

Ses méninges tournèrent à vive allure, cherchant la petite bête qui leur avait échappé. Il était plongé dans l'incompréhension, sa vision perdue dans le vide, en latence. Le temps s'évidait, tandis que son épiderme se parsemait de chair de poule, une fourmilière gigantesque s'agitant sous ses habits et dans le creux de ses omoplates, redoutée et redoutable. Il y avait une lueur masquée dans son regard cruel, un souvenir qu'il ressassait soudain et remettait tout en cause. C'était l'atmosphère, chargée d'une sorte d'électricité statique, elle lui parvenait par dépression et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Elle lui semblait familière, horriblement familière, comme une épée de Damoclès qui se manifestait enfin. Sensible à cette dernière, sa respiration accéléra de plus en plus à mesure que ses pensées reconstituaient le puzzle de ces derniers mois.

Lorsque subitement, il remarqua les lèvres entrouvertes de l'aîné et une stupeur s'empara de lui. Les inspirations chamboulées et sincères de Peter trahissaient sa posture, à première vue détendue et reposée, dans la longueur du lit. Tout en les discernant avec précision, leur auteur était tout aussi incapable de les neutraliser. Son souffle tapageur se répercutait dans toute la chambre, l'odeur du curry sourdant presque de ses pores à l'instar de la sueur, abreuvant les capteurs olfactifs de Scott.

D'instinct, ce dernier plaqua presque instantanément une main sous son nez pour confirmer ses suppositions. Oui, il reniflait. Encore. Comme s'il courait un marathon au milieu d'un jardin parfumé.

À cet instant, il paniqua d'une étrange façon. Une tension déferla dans ses veines, les enflant au bord de l'explosion, pareil à un coup de pompe à air dans un ballon de baudruche. Réactifs à ce relâchement musculaire, ses vaisseaux sanguins se dilatèrent au point de teindre imperceptiblement ses joues. Il avait la bouche sèche, les pupilles trop dilatées et il ne put que déglutir. Un frisson pinça son ventre, souleva sa cage thoracique, avant de couper dans un hoquet l'oxygène en travers de sa gorge. Alors seulement, le pire se raviva devant lui, bien qu'il le sentît plus qu'il ne le vît ; ils respiraient à l'identique, d'un souffle aussi affolé qu'inépuisable.

Cette confidence étouffa ses plus infimes mouvements dans une mare de goudron et son corps se gonfla aussitôt d'une adrénaline insoutenable. Sa honte laissa place à une angoisse irrépressible, dépeinte par une foudroyante pâleur. Elle affola son pouls, retourna son estomac, percuta ses tympans, meurtri son expression d'une pellicule de transpiration, contracta ses muscles...

Il coulait, n'arrivait plus à se stabiliser, prit dans un engrenage invisible et un flot de tressaillements disparates. Il perdait le contrôle et ce sentiment le brisait en deux. Il l'avait redouté pendant plus d'une dizaine de semaines, avait été pétrifié sur place à sa simple éventualité, et maintenant, elle arrivait. Tout de suite. Impossible à stopper.

Dès lors, il ne parvenait plus à se calmer, ni à bouger d'un pouce.

C'était presque une petite mort, quelques secondes qui glaçaient ses tripes, les vidaient d'une once d'âme. Il avait l'impression de chuter. Il chutait et aucune de ses remparts ne tenaient le choc. Il était un bloc avalé par le vide, proche d'éprouver l'inévitable. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, mais il l'était, obnubilé par ce cauchemar qui se matérialisait bel et bien dans la réalité.

Puis, il s'écrasa.

Il venait de se prendre sur le fait accompli. L'ampleur du lien qui les reliait vibrait enfin autour d'eux, les enveloppait d'une lourdeur commune, exprimait des mots que Scott n'avait pas envie d'entendre, des pensées qu'il n'avait pas envie d'apprécier, mais qu'il adorait déjà. Il ne pouvait plus nier à quel point cela les affectait autant l'un que l'autre. Leur relation faisait gronder leur côté animal, il les guidait sans cesse auprès du second, les plongeait dans un bain d'affection et se révélait bien plus humain que n'importe quel sentiment de bipède. C'était... Pitoyable. À un niveau de simplicité qui le désopilait.

Stiles l'avait pourtant prévenu. Oui, il l'avait fait à multiples reprises ; « Oh, Scotty, tu es si prévisible, si crédule, si éperdu... » Et après la nuit fatidique de sa morsure, cela n'avait absolument rien arrangé. Le monstre qui sommeillait désormais en lui n'était qu'un chiot face aux épreuves de la vie, il s'exaltait aussi vite que de l'huile sur le feu, semait le désordre dans ses émotions auparavant à vif, aujourd'hui en ébullition. Cela avait commencé tout de suite avec l'attrait de la nouveauté et l'interdit suscité par la chasseuse, Allison. Ensuite, ce fut le mystère puis la fascination autour de la nature de Kira, et — à force de croître — même un désir de transformer un garçon pour le faire sien s'était manifesté à la lueur rouge de ses iris. Alors, il s'était renfrogné avant de l'assouvir et pour maintenir ce cap, il avait évité ses craintes, ses méfiances, quiconque dérangeait sa tranquillité. Il s'était cru résistant de tout écart, résistant de réprimer son essence, résistant d'opprimer l'attraction de son loup pour un destin plus raisonné. De sa méfiance, il avait perdu de vue tout le reste, mué exclusivement par le doute, la peur et surtout, le déni. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bout surnaturel de lui-même le lui fasse payer et se dévouât au dernier être auquel son humanité pourrait avoir un jour sainement confiance, Peter. À nourrir l'un, affamer l'autre, il avait déchaîné une guerre interne.

Cependant, la décharge électrique que produisait le curry dans ses poumons redoubla d'intensité, chassa passé, présent et futur. Elle était encore plus dévastatrice que l'ensemble de ses pulsions inexprimées, plus influente que la vigilance noble qui avait à une époque canalisé ses mouvements écervelés. L'onde terrassait sa ténacité et rétrogradait sa fuite à un vain combat. Il n'y avait plus d'argument assez preux, ni de raison assez forte. Plus de honte, plus d'effroi. Juste une bouffée euphorique, une expectative impatiente de leur prochain contact, le goût de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues quand ils s'étaient embrassés une éternité plus tôt.

Son loup... Non, _Scott_ en redemandait.

Ce fut pourquoi, le moment de résistance bafoué, il s'approcha de son aîné à pas précautionneux et d'un halètement fatalement rauque. Il se risquait sans conteste à mettre les pieds dans un guêpier, néanmoins il l'avait dit, il n'allait pas partir sans explication. Plus maintenant. Il avait besoin de savoir, de fournir une raison tangible à ces halètements saccadés qui brisaient le climat nébuleux de la chambre. Tout ce qui incluait une origine lycanthrope avait son explication, son sort d'application, son processus et son sort d'achèvement. Par conséquent, là aussi il allait devoir se renseigner pour mieux être à même de la déjouer — puisque, apparemment, sa prise de distance était un échec cuisant.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se répétait en son for intérieur pour ne pas devoir s'avouer pleinement approcher son vis-à-vis avec l'entier dessein de lui sauter dessus.

Hormis qu'il était manifeste que son vis-à-vis ne lui mâcherait pas le travail, surtout aux souvenirs de leur précédent accrochage. Le mur adverse en gardait une cicatrice douloureuse, sa nuque une plaie sanglante dont il n'avait conscience et tous ces petits détails l'irritaient, amplifiés par le désintérêt du quarantenaire à son égard. Celui-ci refusait invariablement de quitter le plafond de ses deux astres azur et cette indifférence n'aidait en rien, jouait encore plus avec les nerfs de l'adolescent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la mine distante de Peter cherchait en fait autant que possible à freiner les insistances de son loup et un contact visuel serait commettre une grave erreur dans ce sens. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps et face à un tel manque de contenance de l'autre gosse hypersensible, il était certain d'être le maître du jeu.

Ainsi, à leur désarroi commun, il stoppa le dit enfant à mi-chemin de sa quête, sans un regard à son intention, une paume brutalement dressée entre eux :

— N'y pense même pas, chéri. Je suis pas ton chien, reviens quand tu te seras vraiment décidé.

Son ton était tranchant, volontairement sans appel, et la pièce fut plongée dans un silence glacial.

À une longueur d'ongle de là, le côté lupin du cadet était sens dessus-dessous, tandis qu'il contemplait le corps de son prétendu. La confusion le malmenait. Il se débattait tout en fuyant quand l'occasion s'y prêtait et d'emblée, il brûla d'une gelure inconnue à l'entente de la voix grave de l'homme. Avide, la distance noyait son loup de chagrin, mais il avait une peur inhumaine de déroger à l'ordre établi. Il se lamentait, hurlait, glapissait, ne s'entendait plus penser sous ses cris. Il se mourrait, quoique son attention demeurait scellée vers le visage clôt à proximité. Il était grotesque, navrant, inconsolable, aveugle, épris.

Il avait mal.

Sa main épousa instinctivement la courbe de son col et remonta vers la naissance de ses cheveux. La douleur l'abasourdit dans un spasme. Il ne guérissait pas, s'engourdissait tant et si bien que du sang filtrait entre ses doigts en une source claire. Au contact de la blessure, ses pupilles tressautèrent frénétiquement, s'accrocher partout sauf à un point précis. Son haut était souillé de part en part et le relent métallique plus qu'aucun autre tiraillait ses instincts de survie. La panique réapparut, inopinée, et prit avec virulence possession de lui pour la seconde fois.

— Peter. Qu'est-ce que t—

— Rien, coupa férocement l'assoupi. C'est toi. Ton loup. Maintenant que tu as eu ton explication, casse-toi !

De toute évidence, une partie de l'équation lui échappait, parce qu'il obéit, incapable d'en comprendre la raison. C'était injuste, incohérent, aberrant, inexpliqué, mais il le fit. Il fuit malgré le fait qu'il s'y était refusé l'instant préalable, ou qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de remettre de la distance entre eux, ou qu'il était l'Alpha et n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Des milliards d'arguments pouvaient contredire sa déperdition, pourtant, il dévala ces foutues marches d'escalier de la même manière qu'à son arrivée, quatre à quatre, forcé par le Hale.

Une réflexion le frappa alors ; il ne saurait dire selon quelle volonté il venait d'agir, la sienne, celle de son loup ou peut-être même celle d'un autre ?


	4. Imprégnation de famille

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

En bas, un autre membre de la famille se reposait, adossé à une poutre. Il se redressa en avisant la présence de Scott, dégringolant de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il regrettait d'avance d'être revenu dans le loft, mais il en avait été presque certain lors de sa vadrouille, Peter n'était pas de taille à gérer les contradictions d'un adolescent, encore moins de les respecter. Le joueur de Lacrosse avait le droit d'être incohérent, perdu, un peu à l'Ouest dans ses actions, c'était normal. Toutefois, son loup agissait de façon aussi désordonnée pour la seule et unique personne qui exécrait de tels enfantillages et aimait tout contrôler, tout dominer. Cette dernière qui avait malheureusement jeté son dévolu sur un Alpha qui ne s'assumait plus véritablement... Ils n'étaient pas prêts de trouver un équilibre au centre de ce chaos.

Sans se mentir, Derek en était presque ravi, si cela n'impliquait pas de supporter l'asphyxie pour le restant de ses jours. Sinon, il ne serait pas ici à jouer le conseiller d'orientation, rôle qu'il abhorrait, les bras fixés sous les aisselles à attendre patiemment un dénouement qui s'était volatilisé. Ces histoires n'étaient vraiment plus de son âge. Encore moins de l'âge de son oncle, bon sang !

Néanmoins, il avait une vague idée de la galère dans laquelle se trouvait le duo en ce moment. Il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté lui-même, mais l'avait vu faire pas mal de dégâts dans le passé, alors que sa famille badinait paisiblement en ville. À l'époque, Beacon Hills n'avait pas si mauvaise réputation, n'était pas un terrain de guerre pour les querelles entre créatures surnaturelles. Ce temps-là lui manquait, ils auraient eu le plaisir à rire d'un fardeau comme celui que trimballaient Scott et Peter. Aujourd'hui, le moindre relâchement, la moindre distraction, tout leur était fatal. Les situations imprévisibles que causait l'imprégnation se présentaient sous un sale œil.

Sentimentalement, elle détenait les honneurs pour créer d'insignifiants gestes en complots dramatiques. Sous son joug, sa petite sœur, Cora, avait quand même réussi à l'ère du bac à sable à leur mettre deux meutes et une famille de tueurs sur le dos. Dire que les ennuis avaient simplement démarrés parce qu'elle s'était amouraché d'un de leurs chasseurs, lui-même entraîner pour ne pas éprouver ne serait-ce que de l'empathie envers elle, quoiqu'elle débordât de candeur enfantine. Cela ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle était trop jeune pour réaliser la portée de ses actes à seulement dix ans. De plus, elle n'était pas une tête de mule dès le berceau pour faire joli et leur mère ne pensait pas que sa fille si ignorante puisse éprouver de réels sentiments qui auraient en plus surpassé son autorité. En résumé, aucun obstacle ne l'avait retenu et cet amour qui l'inspirât se défiait bien des ordres établis, des conventions indispensables et encore davantage du danger. Cela avait amené une épée de Damoclès sur la maisonnée, puis un groupe de chasseurs en rogne. Les pieds dans l'inconnu, ils avaient fait appel à tort à une meute voisine, qui en avait rameuté une autre de soutien en reconnaissant les signes de l'imprégnation. L'effet papillon prît vie alors et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Derek n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour l'ombre d'une telle arme mortelle.

À l'époque, rien ne s'était passé dans les meilleurs auspices. En surnombre, l'attroupement d'étrangers avait imposé leur vision aux Hale. Cora devait mourir et son affection dévastatrice avec elle, cela avait été la condition, sinon, ils seraient tous égorgés froidement. Humains, loups, proches, inconnus, ils ne compteraient pas les dommages collatéraux et raseraient le quartier de la carte. La cheffe avait refusé de vendre sa progéniture et une semaine sanglante avait suivi. Chacun avec peu à peu retourné sa veste à mesure que les pertes creusaient leur poitrine, plus très intransigeant sur la décision initialement prise, soi-disant « l'unique moralement acceptable ». Finalement, la trêve fut imposée à la mort du soupirant, teintée d'un mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité. La cadette de la famille devint sans équivoque inconsolable, mais inoffensive, alors les crocs disparurent des gorges pour regagner leur tanière et tout, ou presque, se confondit dans le quotidien. Son chagrin n'eut remède que le temps et les pleurs.

Un détail échappa tout de même à la vigilance maternelle. L'exemple à ne pas suivre venait d'être donné au reste des enfants, la mort écorchant plus facilement qu'une griffe. Ils avaient vécu une boucherie animale, s'étaient horrifiés des giclées de sang, leur enfance pulvérisée ; d'un côté, ils n'aspiraient désormais plus qu'à la douceur d'un amour mélancoliquement humain, d'un autre, leurs loups dorénavant accommodés au sang traquaient son goût métallique si particulier. Contrairement aux espérances de la louve, la porte aux dérives avait justement été fracassée en deux comme une boîte de Pandore et l'armistice ne fut qu'un écran de fumée.

Peu après, l'insouciance de Derek s'était prise au jeu. Sa petite sœur avait presque frôlé une vie normale faite de passions mortelles, gonflées de bons sentiments, pourquoi pas lui ? Leur mère ne semblait plus aussi pointilleuse, plus aussi savante, fallait-il vraiment se restreindre à la marginalité et obéir aveuglément à son dictât ? Cora avait juste parié sur un poulain peu commode, il n'avait qu'à mieux surveiller ses arrières et il n'encourrait aucun risque... Ce sont ce genre de pensées qui émergèrent, insidieuses, et dans toute sa splendeur d'adolescent, il s'y hasarda pour son propre compte, jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable avec une violoncelliste. Sans surprise, les conséquences avaient été désastreuses, mortelles cette fois dans un sens macabre. Des années de violence plus tard, le voilà ici en ce jour, dans son appartement, avec pour colocataire son oncle anciennement catatonique et le pâle écho de sa cadette, désillusionnée de son espoir d'enfance, en fuite dans le Sud. Le reste ; envolé, parti en fumée.

Par excès, par désir, par affection incontrôlée, ils avaient tout perdu. Et si l'imprégnation n'était pas le talon d'Achille du caractère exceptionnel des loups-garous, leur malédiction spécialement dédiée, la plupart de leur espèce aux quatre coins du globe à ce jour ne serait par des Oméga effrayés et eux, les derniers Hale, ne seraient pas des orphelins torturés. Mais là résidait son interprétation personnelle de la chose, car Derek savait que trop bien que cet amour exagéré n'avait pas que des origines mystiques, mais des bases tout à fait communes ; les sentiments. Ainsi, Cora ne s'était jamais pardonné des pertes familiales en grandissant, puisqu'elle était en partie responsable de son plein gré, bien qu'elle ait été une simple enfant dans l'ignorance des menaces que ses penchants érigeraient.

Alors oui, il avait eu le droit d'être d'une humeur de chacal, mais il avait surtout l'obligation de ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Il avait par ailleurs longuement réfléchi sur quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi vouloir. Cela le conduisait à cette conversation précise qu'il était sur le point d'avoir avec un gosse au bord des larmes, inlassablement, et tout fut immédiatement limpide. Il devait lâcher prise, croire en ce dernier, en son jugement, en son choix. Il devait le soutenir, l'écouter et non l'ostraciser comme Cora l'avait été par leur mère. En outre, il devait lui laisser le contrôle de son propre sort, ajoutant au fait qu'il ne détenait plus la charge d'Alpha, même s'il détestait sentir qu'il était dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Or, à présent, leur futur à tous passait par la capacité d'un lycéen à se gérer soi-même et la meute, imprégnation y comprise.

Voilà ce qui occupait toute sa méditation, un froncement de sourcils durcissant son visage, quand une âme en peine pointa le bout de son nez en bas des escaliers. Posté près des fenêtres, non loin de la table servant de bureau, un soupir lui délia finalement la langue :

— Arrête de résister. Ton loup fait partie de toi, il faut que tu l'acceptes, mais je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il en gardant ses distances, la voix grave et légèrement à contrecœur.

Encore en train de sauter une énième marche, Scott se figea dans son élan en l'apercevant, le Hale et son mélo-dramatisme. Le premier parut incertain face à sa prestance, ses semelles traînant sur le parquet, tandis qu'il cachait ses mains dans ses poches de jeans. Il n'avait pas perçu les battements de cœur de l'adulte et se trouvait plus honteux que jamais d'avoir été saisi de cette manière, à décamper de la chambre d'un imbécile égoïste occupé à se prélasser à l'étage supérieur plutôt que d'affronter son incertitude. Ils étaient une paire d'imbéciles en fait.

— Tu sais ? hasarda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux ailleurs que sur son interlocuteur.

Derek haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important ou compliqué à comprendre. Les deux, sans doute.

— Tu ne te fais pas confiance ?

Le fils McCall l'examina brusquement, incrédule.

— Si, rétorqua-t-il du tact au tact.

Pourtant, sa main vint se glisser au même moment à l'emplacement de la morsure. Le liquide rouge goutta à nouveau entre les interstices de ses doigts et son rythme cardiaque sursauta aux oreilles de tout l'immeuble. Il grimaçait désormais.

— Non, tu as peur et c'est pour ça que tu n'as aucun contrôle, accusa abruptement le second en plissant les yeux, le nez retroussé par une puanteur croissante. L'imprégnation est un choix. Tu l'as voulu. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il arrive la même chose à Peter...

La dernière phrase avait été soufflée dans un murmure, semblable à une relique enfouie, secrète, que sa mémoire n'avait pu contenir. Derek avait depuis longtemps renoncé à voir ressurgir la part d'humanité dans le cœur de son aïeul, s'il en avait encore un. Apparemment, c'était le cas et il l'avait démontré de la pire des manières.

— Pourquoi lui ?

Une expression de stupéfaction traversa les traits du propriétaire du loft à la question du plus jeune, avant qu'il ne reprenne son éternelle dureté. Il ne s'attendait pas à une coïncidence pareille, qu'ils soient tous deux préoccupés par une masse noire aux iris bleus. Elle était sûrement la seule énigme non résolue, une qu'il n'arriverait probablement jamais à percer malgré leur lien de sang. Il pourrait parier que le véritable Alpha n'en verrait le bout un jour, alors pourquoi avoir jeté son dévolu sur ce meurtrier ? Il doutait que Dieu en sache plus qu'il n'osait entrevoir de sa place de spectateur impuissant.

Ennuyé de devoir montrer son ignorance, il décroisa les biceps et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses jambes le menèrent plus près des fenêtres, dans l'espoir d'y sentir un fil d'air frais, tournant le dos à la pièce. Dans moins d'une semaine, la pleine lune illuminerait les lieux. Les imprégnés en avaient déjà subi deux séparés l'un de l'autre et l'état du moins expérimenté était déplorable, pire que ne l'avait jamais été Cora dont l'imprégnation n'avait pu durer longtemps, deux semaines tout au plus. Pas un habitant ne passerait ce mois dans le calme s'ils n'arrangeaient pas vite les choses et Derek n'avait pas les connaissances requises pour mesurer les conséquences d'un troisième cycle sur les deux principaux concernés, leurs odeurs corporelles étant un bon indice sur la bombe à retardement qu'ils représentaient.

— Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Scott, grommela-t-il, bien qu'il s'inquiétât lui-même des libertés qu'étaient capables de s'octroyer le premier-né des Hale pour rassasier son autosatisfaction.

Le susnommé enchérit tout de même, un afflux de nervosité l'ébranlant inopinément :

— Pourquoi il m'obsède ? Je veux dire... Il empeste, c'est insupportable et pourtant, ça me fait perdre la raison.

L'homme tiqua, fit volte-face. Alors eux aussi subissaient les effervescences de l'autre ? C'était presque une délivrance de l'apprendre, depuis son retour d'Amérique du Sud, il avait eu la « bonne » nouvelle d'apprendre l'imprégnation de Peter par la puanteur qui se dégageait du loft, d'abord diffuse, puis soudainement insupportable après une douzaine de jours, à l'approche de ce qu'il avait déduit comme la deuxième nouvelle lune dès la manifestation des premiers signes. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas percuté tout de suite le sens profond de cet effluve et avait presque regretté d'être revenu en croyant à une contamination bactérienne des canalisations du mur et du sous-sol.

Mais savoir aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir des naseaux, dieu merci pour son moral !

L'auteur de ces poussées d'hormones se dandinait sur place et reniflait par intermittences, son loup prit au dépourvu. Il avait avancé à hauteur des poteaux de peur d'être négligé, empestait sans raison apparente, s'enflammait instinctivement, jouait du tambour dans sa cage thoracique. Son vis-à-vis n'eut pas à tergiverser pour reconnaître la silhouette obscure qui causait la subite activité intérieure de Scott, à l'endroit exact où ce dernier s'était précédemment pétrifié. Le jeune garçon comprit au coup d'œil insistant que lança Derek derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier la présence du tiers. Il avait trop peur de sa propre réaction. De toute façon, il n'était pas corsé de deviner grâce à l'opacité du curry qu'un corps familier s'était appuyé dans l'angle de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il opina de la tête pour forcer le dialogue, faisant ainsi exprimer son indifférence envers ce que Peter pourrait ouïr ou non des explications de son neveu. Il était bien loin de réaliser que le plus vieux avait déduit une encyclopédie entière d'informations là où le jeune Hale ne possédait qu'une quatrième de couverture. Cependant, le premier l'avait envoyé baladé, lorsque le second lui ouvrait presque les bras pour le rassurer.

Ironiquement, le plus loquace des deux continua alors, un sourcil relevé oscillant malgré lui entre dégoût et incompréhension :

— Tu es comme un chiot qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de pisser sur la moquette encore et encore tant qu'il n'est pas assuré d'avoir marqué son territoire, résuma-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses gencives et il mima un rictus contrarié.

Son oncle, dans un premier temps amusé par la comparaison, lui adressa un regard viscéral aussitôt le mot « moquette » prononcé. Il le lui retourna, l'air de montrer que les rôles allaient dans les deux sens et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes. Ce n'était pas très fin, il fallait le reconnaître, mais plus vite ces deux sacs d'aphrodisiaques encaisseraient l'idée, plus vite il en serait débarrassé. L'odeur suave d'hormones sexuelles qui enveloppait l'atmosphère était en train de lui donner la nausée. Il la supportait depuis bien trop longtemps, suffisamment pour ne plus se remémorer de sa première réaction face à cette prise de conscience (après avoir démonté la moitié d'un mur à coup de massue pour vérifier la plomberie). À l'époque, il avait naïvement cru que les deux protagonistes étaient au courant et rechignaient à juste titre de s'approcher, ce qui avait semblé la solution parfaite au problème. Lui-même s'opposait radicalement à les voir ensemble, peu importait qu'il y ait de l'hypertension, de la frustration ou même de l'amour dans l'air. Le fou furieux de Beacon Hills ne toucherait pas le plus petit doigt d'un membre de la meute, surtout s'il s'agissait de l'Alpha. Il serait capable de s'en servir contre eux tous. Non, il le ferait sans hésitation.

Cependant, les choses n'étaient pas allées en s'améliorant contrairement à la fin radicale endurée par Cora et malgré le fait qu'il campait toujours sur sa position — et il n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis —, rien que de se retrouver avec eux dans un lieu ouvert soulevait en son for intérieur des envies de meurtre, tant leur émanation saturait son espace vital. C'était devenu invivable et il dût se rendre à l'inévitable évidence ; l'imprégnation était plus têtue que son odorat.

Un point pour elle, zéro assuré pour le plus jeune des Hale.

Heureusement qu'il avait fini par craquer ce matin devant la tournure que prenaient les événements, après d'interminables journées de supplice. L'action fut simple, il avait littéralement secoué les puces du frère de sa mère d'un coup de poing. Pris sur le fait, ce dernier n'avait pas pu résister une seconde de plus et avait mis en action le plan qu'il convoitait depuis la dernière révolution. Il était maintenant libre d'agir à sa guise avec pour unique impérative de trouver un moyen de régler la crise sensorielle. Autant dire que son ennemi redoutablement grognon venait de lui offrir un blanc-bec sur un plateau d'argent, une fraise dans la bouche.

Bien sûr, tout ceci avait été calculé. Il n'était pas un des survivants pour rien, son esprit de comploteur travaillait d'arrache-pied et il avait listé les portées de son caprice avant même le début des complications. Dès lors, cela n'avait été qu'une question de patience. S'il avait bougé d'un cil sans l'accord de son neveu, il l'aurait eu dans les jambes jusqu'à la prochaine immolation et il n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts pour faire le chemin inverse à cause d'une amourette, encore. Il connaissait le Destin ironique, avait retenu en mémoire son trait d'humour et s'en méfiait en conséquence.

— Mais je suis l'Alpha, putain ! s'insurgea l'étudiant, éperdu, croyant détenir son meilleur argument.

Sans daigner un regard, il brandit un doigt dénonciateur en direction de celui qui aurait dû être en théorie le plus critiquable des deux. L'accusé, qui s'était dissimulé à un mètre de l'emplacement désigné par son prédécesseur, roula des yeux.

— Oh, pauvre chou... feignit-il d'une voix faussement compatissante, les bras croisés contre son torse, tandis que sa fraise adorée semblait ronger son os en face de Derek.

Parfois, il oubliait que les connaissances de leur nouvel entourage, constitué de rejetons pré-pubères aux rêves utopiques, était à des années-lumière de la vérité. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience du terrain, aucune maîtrise de leur monde, aucun bon sens pratique et au début, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas être agacé en permanence par leurs mines de merlan frit. Ils étaient à un degré de nullité si haut que l'odeur les avait gardé dans l'incompétence chronique, au point que pas l'un d'entre eux n'avait réalisé ce qui se tramait sous leur nez ! Ils s'étaient contentés de rester à l'écart de chez les Hale, car franchement, ils auraient préféré se jeter dans une fosse aux lions plutôt que de faire remarquer au propriétaire, un mur de muscles soit dit en passant, le relent charnel émanant de son loft. Raison non négligeable dans la poussée de violence que Derek avait alors eue à l'encontre du réel fautif en apprenant les rumeurs sordides sur son compte, bien qu'en soi, la visite se faisait rare au loft depuis les Onis, avec ou sans odeur à la clef. La plupart de ceux qui venaient dans le passé étant désormais carrément sur un continent différent. L'exception était peut-être Malia, qui passait lorsqu'elle avait du mal à garder son point d'ancrage et comptabilisait à elle seule le nombre de passages de tous les autres.

Restait alors une personne qui n'était ni touchée par l'odeur (n'ayant pas la moindre chance de rivaliser avec les museaux des lycanthropes), ni par l'ignorance ; l'intenable fils Stilinski, la faiblesse par excellence. Seulement, voilà, le Nogitsune l'avait mis à terre et depuis, il se pliait à la volonté de son meilleur ami sans trop poser de questions. Ce dernier refusant la moindre interaction avec les Hale, l'aîné de la famille n'avait fatalement pu se procurer sa seule source de réconfort — point qui lui était encore difficile aujourd'hui d'avouer pleinement — au milieu de cette foule d'ignares et d'incapables. De plus, l'humain, mourant, hyperactif, rejeté, épuisant Stiles était définitivement hors course, puisqu'il était trop bavard pour ne pas aller tout répéter à son colocataire du moment, ce qui serait fort ennuyeux si ce dernier comprenait que le sujet le concernait tout particulièrement.

Peter en aurait versé une larme s'il en avait eu la sensibilité.

— N'en rajoute pas, Peter, grinça l'adolescent entre ses dents.

Il scruta par-dessus son épaule la cause de tout ce cirque et ils se jugèrent l'un l'autre durant une infinité de siècles au moins, ce qui fit tousser leur entremetteur. Pourquoi ce genre de choses frappait à sa porte plutôt qu'à celle du voisin ? Il existait une ville entière pour satisfaire leurs besoins d'audience !

Toutefois, il en était ainsi qu'il le veuille ou non et il allait être forcé de prendre rapidement parti, à son grand déplaisir. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer l'attention et soigna son monologue avec prudence :

— La carte « Alpha » n'est pas un passe-partout magique, démystifia-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'arête du parquet surélevé qui conduisait aux fenêtres. Au contraire, tu es en phase de puberté, fraîchement transformé sans vouloir te vexer et tu emmagasines la force de la meute et d'un vrai Alpha. Ton loup est exacerbé, tes sentiments aussi. À côté, Peter est né et a grandi en tant que loup-garou bêta, puis alpha, puis mort, puis bêta, puis... Bref. Il connaît le self-control. Étonnamment. Pour ça du moins, parce que pour le reste... Hm. Voilà.

Il avait peu à peu du mal à s'exprimer, une boule dans la gorge et les pensées confuses. La situation devenait nocive. Il avait besoin de sortir, tout de suite, l'air était plus qu'étouffant, son champ de vision le laissait dans des eaux troubles qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir en amies. Puis, la paire de languissants n'arriverait pas à avancer avec un loup comateux sur les bras et il supporterait encore moins de les sentir contre lui pour apporter une aide meurtrière. Alors, pour leur bien à tous, il se releva lorsque plus personne ne s'intéressa à son existence, le couple était apparemment trop occupé à contempler leur nombril. En un éclair, il recula sans un bruit vers sa liberté jusqu'à être assez loin pour s'éclipser. Qu'on se débrouille sans son assistance, il avait dépassé son quota !

À côté, cela n'allait pas gaiement :

— « Hm. Voilà » ? C'est ça ton autre explication, t'es sérieux, là ?

Brièvement susceptible, Scott accorda une expression emplie de sous-entendus à ce qui se révéla être un mur à la place de Peter, celui-ci ayant disparu comme un voleur. Inconscient de déjà renifler l'air pour le retrouver, il pivota néanmoins pour interroger son neveu sur cette disparition inappropriée, sauf que... Il était définitivement seul. Les adultes avaient déserté les lieux.

Il y avait des comptes qui allaient se négocier _très_ chers.


End file.
